metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Logbook
Should it be mentioned that the info that pops up when you scan creatures in MP2 is different from what the logbook says (Ex: Alpha Splinter)? Also, does anyone know where that info is listed?Glorious CHAOS! 00:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Echoes and Corruption have a temporary scan and a permanant scan. Prime and Hunters do not. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Do you think it would be a good idea to have a template for Logbook entries? Like an infobox. I was thinking something like the templates on Bulbapedia for the Pokedex entries. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ahem. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Talk, talk, talkheaders baby, work it, move that bit, crazy... ::Uh... sure. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it, bro. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I would but I might need a bit of help...I suppose I could steal one from another site and alter it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) |} |} How about this? However, if it was a template, we'd need to be able to add logbook entries to it. How would this work? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you need to work on that. The code that you added works great for those running Mozilla Firefox. As for those running every other browser; not so much. Better if we use square corners for now. I'm not sure if we'll go change it right now, but if and when we decide to do so, it's good code to keep in mind. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the code is optimised for Firefox, is there a way of making curved corners for the others as well? It just displays as square on my wii. It looks fine either way, so I don't mind. What we need to discuss is how to make it customizable like an infobox. I think it's something to do with templates linking to other templates. Does anyone have any idea how we can make this an infobox because I have no clue. :S [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. From what I've pieced together about infoboxes, you need a page for it first. We'll call ours Template:Infobox Logbook. I think you also need a Template:Infobox/Preload page. If anyone knows how it works please correct me. So if i'm right in the preload page you neeed to print the infobox how it should be used. Then you put } for if you want this part of the infobox to display the text, but you also have to mirror this by putting a } on the Infobox's page. Here is the template for the Logbook infobox: |} |} [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) YES!!! IT LIVES!!! MWHUAHAHAHHHAAA! I added itallics and speech marks to the Infobox itself so we don't have to worry about adding them anymore. I'm so happy... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) New Game When starting a new game +, is the log book the only thing that transfers over, or does the things like misle expansions go too? QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 15:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Just the Logbook. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Logbook's spoken language? What language is Samus's on-board computer speaking when she adds new information into the logbook in Metroid Prime 2? It doesn't sound quite like English. Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 22:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Been a while since I've played it, but I seem to remember it saying "Log entry recorded" or "Logbook recorded" in a very robotic tone. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:33, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I've never heard anything as clear as that, every time I hear it it has been something like "Reekomlenght in logbook".Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 23:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like "Recorded to Logbook" to me. BearborgADMIN (talk) 00:01, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Where did you get that sound file from? Was it ripped out of the game files? It does sound a lot clearer on its own like that instead of over all the in-game sounds and music so I am a little taken aback. Edit: Ok, the more I listen to it, the more I hear it. Thanks! Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 00:06, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Yep, that was ripped directly from the game files. The speed might be a little off, though, since for some reason the suit voice files have a different sample rate than most sound effects in the game. Regardless, you're welcome! BearborgADMIN (talk) 00:12, June 4, 2016 (UTC)